To yield reliable results when analyzing wheel alignment, a retaining device for a wheel alignment analyzer must be precisely centered over the center of a wheel. Because there are countless types of motor vehicle rims, which differ from one another in terms of shape, diameter and material, there are, as a result, various retaining devices with differing fastening systems. Currently known retaining devices are attached to the proper portion of the wheel with corresponding clamps, magnets or studs that are suitable for determining the center of the rim.
Retaining devices for fastening a wheel alignment system to the wheel of a motor vehicle are already described in DE 202 06 404 U1, DE 79 22 976 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 399,066. These retaining devices have a retaining element consisting of a number of retaining arms, along which are adjustable clamping mechanisms. The end of each clamping mechanism has an overlapping portion which overlaps the edge of the rim, whereby the retaining element can be firmly secured on the edge of the rim via the clamping mechanism. The disadvantage with the previously known retaining devices is the fact that the available clamping mechanisms cannot be fastened to different types of rims without further modifications.
In DE 38 15 559 A1, a retaining device for a wheel alignment analyzer is shown in which the retaining means grips the wheel rim.
In DE 198 53 579, a retaining device of the prior art is described that contains a spacer adjustable along the retaining arms, and that feature magnets on the rear side so as to allow the device to be attached on the front side to a out rim. Because this known retaining device employs a magnetic attachment elements this retaining device is not suited to modern soft-line aluminum rims.
Other known patent documents include:
DE 8907578 Aug. 24, 1989;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,917 Jan. 29, 1980;
FR 2393271 Dec. 29, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,761 to Ohnesorge;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,273 B1 to Warkotsch; and
WO 00/06984 to Warkotsch.